The Frank That Visited Ponyville
by Raibowdash97
Summary: The Mod Doctor created a monster, and theres no stopping it, but only onr pony has one control over it


Frankenstien In Ponyville

Authors Note: Happy Halloween eveyone, this fanfic will contain some violence but not on the ponies.

the doctor hates ponies with a passion.

They're always making the doctor sick with their cuteness.

But the doctor has an idea of making a monster to get rid of the ponies.

He sends his assistences out to the human world to find human body parts.

The reason is because the ponies don't die at all unless they have a part chopped off, but he's afraid that Twilight Sparkle will inturrupt the whole thing.

The doctor thought it would be easier to go to the human world and look for the body parts.

The process lasted seven weeks but it was sucessful and the assistence got back with eveything.

"Perfect," Frankenstein said, "now leave me be."

He used some magic that he stole from a purple ponies library to make them cease to exist, and started on his project.

Three Weeks Later...

He knew what he did was sucsessful and he was proud of himself.

But all that he needed was electricity.

He wanted to wait for a cyan pony to bring in a thunder cloud to make the process work.

A thunder cloud finally came in and the doctor attached the required equipment onto the side of themonsters neck electricity rods.

The doctor flipped the switch and the thunder did the job almost causing an overdrive making the monster open his eyes.

The doctor started laughing.

"IT'S ALIVE!" the doctor cried out, "and now that I've completed the monster, I can send it out and the ponies will surely be destroyed.

But the monster looks at the doctor as an enemy and lurked at him.

The monster starts strangling the doctor.

"Let go of me," the doctor said trying to get the monster off of him.

But he would'nt listen and the doctors life slowly drifts away until he was now a corpse.

The monster crashes through the door and makes his way into Ponyville.

At Twilight's house...

Twilight Sparkle is setting up for a halloween party.

Pinkie Pie wanted Twilight to test her party skills and make it as fun as possible and it looks good, in Twilight's opinion.

She hears a knock on the door.

She goes to answer it and sees a pink pony with a cotton candy mane and tail with balloons as her cutie mark.

"Hi Twilight," she said in an hyperactive tone, "I'm just here to see how you're doing here."

Twilight smiled at the excited pink pony.

"Come on in and see for yourself," Twilight said in a happy tone.

Pinkie Pie walks in the house to see that she is impressed with what Twilight did to her library.

Pinkie turning to Twilight and smiles.

"Great job Twilight," Pinkie Pie said, "I can't wait until the party starts."

Twilight feels happy at herself that she made Pinkie Pie happy instead of her nit picking her party.

"I thought I would go for a traditional style" Twilight said "besides, I do love halloween."

"This will be great," Pinkie Pie said, "I'll make invitations right away so just relax while I'll do all the work."

Pinkie Pie walks out the door to get started on the invitations.

Back to the monster...

The monster starts wandering in the forest to try and find at least something to do.

"Who are you?" a voice asked.

The monster turns his head with a growl to see a bunch of dogs staring at him.

"Is that supposed to be a costume" one of them teased, "cause it sucks."

The monster growls in frustration as the monster lurks at one of them.

The dogs started to back up.

"I don't think that's a costume dude" the other said.

"Are you sure?" the third one asked.

"I don't know." the other said, "but he's kinda freaking me out.

The monster turns back at the dogs as the dogs started to make a run for it.

The monster makes a chase for them while they started to try and catch there breath.

The dogs see a cottage and thought of an idea.

"Let's hide there boys" the first one said.

"Ok," the other said, "I'd rather be in a cottage than being with that thing."

The dogs barged through the door and slammed the door.

A yellow pony with a pink mane shows herself and stares at them with fright.

"Hey boys" the one said, "it's one of those ponies that humiliated us at the caves."

"Let's get her," the other one said.

She frozed with fear as her mind tells her to run.

She makes a run for it while screaming, hoping that someone will help her.

The monster hears it and crashes the door and sees the same dogs from before grabbing the pony and ready to feast on her.

The monster punches the one holding the pony in the face causing him to go flying out the door and landing in one of the bushes.

The monster grabs the other dogs and starts throwing them out the door until none were left.

Monster turns to the only one who is shivering with fright.

Monster looks deep into her eyes and see nothing but sorrow and fear.

He then feels something deep inside of himself, and he could'nt describe it.

The pony starts getting confused but is still scared due to the fact that he might attack her.

She starts backing up as the monster takes her hoof in his hand.

She then starts whimpering, hoping that he will let go of her.

The monster starts petting her and picks her up and puts her on the couch.

She looks at him.

"Who are you?" she asked.

The monster turns to her with confusion and grunts at her.

She knew that he could'nt talk so she thought of a name for him.

"I'll call you Frank" she said.

I'm Fluttershy, she introduced trying to smile and hopes that he dose'nt cause any destruction to her cottage.

"You can stay here if you want" Fluttershy said "just don't destroy it please."

Frank grunts in responce.

"Thank you for saving me from those Diamond Dogs" she said, "we had a history that I don't like bringing up."

Frank looks to see that Fluttershy is sad.

He walks to her and pets her on the head.

Frank makes a soft growl.

Fluttershy notices that he's not gonna hurt her at all.

Fluttershy feels safe around him.

Fluttershy hears a knock on the door.

She goes to answers it to see Pinkie Pie with a smile on her face.

"Hey Fluttershy," Pinkie greeted

"Hi Pinkie," Fluttershy said, "is there something you need?"

Pinkie Pie holds up a piece of paper with a haunted house and some bats on it.

"Theres a Halloween party going on at Twilight's house" Pinkie Pie said "if you wanna come."

"I'll think about it," Fluttershy said.

Frank looks at the stranger and lurks at her.

Pinkie starts screaming while Fluttershy kicks Frank knocking him out.

Pinkie starts panting heavily while looking at the creature that attacked her.

"I'm so sorry Pinkie," Fluttershy said ready to cry.

"Who is that?" Pinkie Pie asked looking at him nervously.

"This is Frank" Fluttershy answered hopfully that she dose'nt call Twilight.

"Ok," Pinkie Pie said while in the state of shock.

Fluttershy looks at her with concern.

"Do you need a glass of water Pinkie?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'm ok" Pinkie answered as she walks out of Fluttershy's house.

Pinkie Pie walks out the door with a creeped smile on her face.

Fluttershy closes the door to see Frank groaning from the kick that was giving to him.

"Don't attack our visitors Frank," Fluttershy ordered, "she's one of my friends."

"I know that your trying to protect me," Fluttershy continued, "But I can't have you attacking our guests unless it's those mean dogs from earlier."

Frank stops dead silent and see anger in Fluttershy's eyes.

Frank hangs his head in shame and walks away from Fluttershy.

Fluttershy's ears hanged low in hope that she did'nt go too hard on him.

She does know that he is new but she can't have him attacking her friends.

She thinks of an idea.

She looks to see that Frank is gone.

Fluttershy looks around and sees that Frank is sitting on the couch in depression that he made her mad.

Fluttershy walks in the room and stares at Frank who returned the glare and hung his head again.

Fluttershy gets up and lays on his lap.

"I'm sorry Frank," Fluttershy said trying to cheer him up.

Frank put a hand on her hoof and made a soft growl that she can understand.

Fluttershy smiled.

"I'm glad your taking responsibility." Fluttershy said.

Frank gave Fluttershy a hug for a couple of seconds.

Fluttershy laid the invitation on the coffee table and just stared at it.

Frank looked at it and clapped his hands.

Fluttershy saw it and smiled at Frank.

"Do you want to go to the party Frank?" Fluttershy asked.

Frank just looked at her and made another soft growl.

Fluttershy stared back at the invitation.

Frank wrapped his arms around Fluttershy and hugged her.

"I don't know Frank" Fluttershy said, "I do want to see my friends, but what if those mean Diamond Dogs come back and crash the party?"

Frank growled a little loud this time telling her that he will deal with them if they come back.

Fluttershy looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you Frank," Fluttershy said " I'll go to the party if you go."

Fluttershy leaped off of Frank and turned to him.

I do want to lay down one rule for you since your going to somewhere new.

Frank nodded slightly

Fluttershy smiled.

"Rule one is no attacking our friends," Fluttershy began, "I do want you to meet my friends."

"But unless someone attacks us, I don't want you killing them please," Fluttershy said.

Frank nodded his head in responce.

Fluttershy smiled again knowing that Frank will definetly follow the rules that were given to him.

"Ok Frank," Fluttershy said, "Let's go to the party before we miss it."

Fluttershy and Frank walked out the door.

The Diamond Dogs were hiding in the bush, waiting for Fluttershy to be in the right spot.

But she went the other way and the dogs followed them to the party.

At The Party...

A knock was on the door and other ponies were invited into the party.

"This is going to be awsome," Twilight said, I just hope they like it."

Another knock was on the door.

Twilight opened it to see Rainbow Dash wearing a Wonderbolts outfit.

Twilight just stared while Rainbow Dash was looking at her with a frustrated look on her face.

"What?" Dash asked, "A girl can dream right?"

Rainbow Dash walked in and was in surprise that the party was impressive.

Rainbow Dash looked at Twilight and smiled.

Twilight gave her a smile back.

Another knock on the door startled her as she reached and opened the door to see Fluttershy and another being.

Twilight just stared at Frank for a while.

"Is there something wrong Twi-"

Fluttershy was cut off as Twilight took her outside with Frank following them.

"Who is this?" Twilight asked looking at Fluttershy.

"It's my new friend," Fluttershy answered polietly.

"I don't know Fluttershy," Twilight said, "Are you sure he won't attack the guests.

"Don't worry Twilight," Fluttershy said, "I'll take care of him."

"Besides" Fluttershy continued, "He's already been warned that if he attacks some of the guests that we are going home early."

Twilight looked at Frank and felt intimidated by the beast.

Frank just smiled at Twilight who got a little creeped out.

"Be nice Frank," Fluttershy said, "Or we are going home early."

Frank nodded his head in responce.

Twilight took a breath of relief that Fluttershy is able to handle a beast like that.

But then again, she did make that dragon cry so everything should be just fine.

"Ok Fluttershy," Twilight said, "Lets go in and party."

Twilight and Fluttershy made there way into the house with Frank picking Fluttershy up and hugging her softly.

Twilight looked back and creeped a little smile that Frank does look harmless.

Fluttershy and Frank walked in to see that the party was amazing.

Fluttershy looked at Twilight with awe.

"Did you do this?" Fluttershy asked.

Twilight nodded her head in responce.

Frank was confused with the whole thing and did'nt know what to do.

He does want to stay with Fluttershy so nothing bad will happen to her or any of her friends.

Fluttershy notices her friend Rainbow Dash and wanted to introduce Frank to her.

"Come on Frank," Fluttershy said, "I want you to meet someone."

Frank followed Fluttershy until he saw a pony wear an outfit with a rainbow mane and tail.

He walked towards her and petted her gently.

Rainbow Dash was taken by surprise and looked at him with fright.

"Who is this?" Rainbow Dash asked Fluttershy.

"This is Frank," Fluttershy answered, "He's a new friend of mine.

Rainbow Dash looked at Frank and saw something disturbing in him.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" Rainbow Dash asked turning to Frank. "Without Frank."

"Sure Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy answered with a smile.

Fluttershy turned to Frank.

"I'll be back Frank," Fluttershy said, "I don't want you to hurt anyone."

Frank nodded his head in responce.

Fluttershy smiled and walked away with Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash took Fluttershy outside at the balcony where the night is young and beautiful.

The stars are bright and beautiful with a midnight like sky.

Fluttershy looked at Rainbow Dash.

"Why am I here?" Fluttershy asked.

"I have a bad feeling about Frank," Rainbow Dash said.

"Why do you say that?" Fluttershy asked afraid that Rainbow Dash might make Frank mad and he might hurt her.

"Please," Fluttershy said, "I know Frank is a bit different, but he's a nice guy"

Back At The Party...

Frank was confused on what was happening.

Everypony was staring at him.

Some of them were staring at him with fright.

Some of them were staring at him with facination.

And some of them were confused on who he is.

Frank's body was starting to shake from the anger building up from the anger.

But he remembers what happened to the pink pony and the fact that he made Fluttershy mad.

He excused himself outside from all of the stares that the ponies were giving him.

He walked out and back into the forest where he can have some alone time.

Back at the party...

"Are you there," Fluttershy said after getting Rainbow Dash to understand that Frank is a nice guy.

Fluttershy looks around to see that Frank is gone and is nowhere to be found.

She looks at the other ponies who were back to partying but with some of them stared with a state of shock.

She turned to Twilight who ran up to Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy!" Twilight said, "The Diamond Dogs are attacking."

Fluttershys eyes widened that the Diamond Dogs are back and are looking for her and her friends.

"Twilight, She said, Lets get back into the house and make sure everyone is here that way no one gets hurt.

Twilight nodded and locked all of the door with Spike helping her.

"Ok everyone," Twilight said, I want everyone to stay inside of this house due to Diamond Dog issues.

Everyone started to freak out.

"I don't want everyone to scream or eles they are going to find us.

Everyone started to calm down and took deep breaths.

In The Forest...

Frank was sitting on a rock to cool himself down.

But he was worried about Fluttershy and wanted to go back to the party to check to see if shes ok.

Frank got up and started walking back to Ponyville and began his serch for Fluttershy.

In Ponyville...

Frank looked around to see no one was in town.

The place was deserted and he did remember that everypony was going to the party.

Something then attack him from behind.

Frank's strengh forced the attacker off of him and it turned out to be one of the hunters that tried to kill Fluttershy.

He growled in anger with the Diamond dog looking at him with horror.

He then makes a run for it with the others trying to find the ponies.

"He's back," The one said.

"Who's back?" The other one said.

"That monster that prevented us from getting a meal before" The one said.

"Your kidding," The other said in anger, "I thought we would never see him again."

Frank looked to see other dogs and lurked and grabbed another one and threw him in the bushes.

All of the other dogs made a run back to Everfree Forest.

Frank walked until he came across a familiar treehouse that Twilight live and walks forward.

He sees all of the ponies shivering that the Diamond Dogs might eat them.

Frank knocks on the window as soft as he can.

Fluttershy ran and saw Frank at the window.

"It's Frank," Fluttershy said.

Frank growled softly letting her know that the dogs are back and that he got rid of them.

"It's ok guys," Fluttershy said, "Frank got rid of the Diamond Dog."

All of the ponies looked at Frank who gave them a warm smile letting them know that it's true.

All of the ponies walked out of their hiding spots and stepped closer to Frank.

Apple Bloom looks at Frank and walks forward to him.

Frank looked down and reached his hand out for Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom sniffed his hand to make sure that he's friendly.

Frank petted her softly with Apple Bloom jumping on his lap and licking him on the face.

Frank looked down at her and petted her.

All of the ponies were astounded by the fact that Frank is'nt hurting her.

Frank looked down at all of the other ponies and smiled.

All of the other ponies cheered for Frank who smiled warmly.

Fluttershy smiled warmly that Frank made lots of new friends.

Frank sees Fluttershy who rushed towards him and jumped in his arms.

Fluttershy licked him knowing that he's ok.

Frank sat Fluttershy down and groaned telling her that he wants to live out in the forest where it's peaceful.

Fluttershy hugged him one more time before putting her down and waving goodbye to everypony who was at the pony.

Rainbow Dash walked up to Fluttershy with a smile on her face.

"You were right Fluttershy" Rainbow Dash said, "I guess I should'nt of judged him by how he looks."

"It's ok Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy said, "You were scared and that's how I felt when me and Frank first met."

Rainbow Dash gave her a warm smile.

Everypony turned to Fluttershy and was shocked that she was the one who brought Frank to the party.

Everyone cheered for Fluttershy as they continued the party until the very end with Frank walking in the forest.

He turns to Ponyville and smiles, knowing that one day, he will return to Ponyville.

The End

Outro: Happy Halloween everyone, I hope you enjoyed this fanfic and found it interesting, I may make another one with Frank coming back, but for now, I hoped you enjoyed this one ^_^


End file.
